Selective retention devices, such as snaps, buttons and other fasteners, are used to retain two items to one another. Manual fasteners should be easy to fasten, afford reliable retention, and yet are easy to detach or release when desired. In certain applications, such as on an accelerating or decelerating vehicle, items retained within the vehicle by fasteners may subject the fastener to additional forces.